Kol Vs Valentine's Day (Ft: Malachai Parker)
by TheWolfWithinMe
Summary: Like the title suggests, it's just MalaKol fluffiness with a hint of smut at the end. Pairings: Kol/Kai


A/n: A little fic. Will only be 2 parts long.

Couple: MalaKol

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot idea.

* * *

Kol loved Valentine's Day, but not for the same reason as everyone else. Instead of showing his love for the people in his life, he would go into the city and find the most adorably cute couple... then kill them.

How he killed them varied with each person. Usually he went easier on the woman than the man, though he would always make her watch him slowly pulling the guy's heart out before handing it to her with a grin.

'Happy Valentine's Day.' He would say, the poor victim's blood dripping down his already stained hand.

And then he would kill her too. Job done.

But this year was different. Nik had stubbornly put his foot down, claiming he wasn't Kol's 'clean up boy'.

'You would leave the bodies on the street! _Everyone_ could see them.' He said, his hands lifting to rub at his temples.

He swore his little brother was the reason behind his insanity and anger issues.

'That's the whole _point,_ Nik!' The younger Original replied haughtily. 'I want the whole world to know how much I loathe Valentine's Day.'

'You only hate it because you're single, go out and find someone. Maybe your opinion will change then.'

Kol stared at him in a mixture of disbelief and horror, his eyes widening. 'I don't do love, or affection. You know that.'

The Hybrid snorted. 'You do, you just think you're better than everyone else walking on this planet.'

'I am-' He broke off at Nik's glare and huffed.

'Try speed dating.' His brother said, thrusting a leaflet into Kol's hands. 'There's one in town tomorrow. Give it a go, and see.'

* * *

Standing outside the town hall with a group of other people, Kol wondered why he was here. Half of the group looked as though they would never find love, even if they were billionaires or had the art of compulsion, like he did. And the other half had the same expression as him; confusion.

When the doors opened, and an overly enthusiatic guy ushered them inside, he hesitated, desperately tempted to go home and back to his warm bed. But he was up now, and this could be fun. Especially when he showed the other people his 'talents'.

Dropping into a chair at an empty table, he picked up the leaflet in front of him, quickly brushing his eyes over the Rules and Guidelines of Speed-Dating. Were people really this desperate to find love?

If anyone he knew saw him here, he'd be the laughing stock of the supernatural world for the next thousand years or so, and his family would _never_ let him live it down.

Before he could even think about standing up and vamp-speeding out of the place, someone flopped into a chair opposite him.

'Hi, I'm Kai, I don't want to be here but my sister thinks I have a chance at being normal.'

The voice was smooth, though laced with a hint of sarcasm, and Kol found himself looking up and into the face of someone around his age. Well, his age if he was human.

The dark haired guy lounged on his chair and kept glancing at a woman in the corner of the room, who was steadily glaring back at him.

'God, I get out of one Hell and into another.' He muttered under his breath before shooting the Original a flirty smile. 'I didn't expect to find anyone so attractive here though, so maybe it _was_ worth it.'

Kol merely blinked, his mind suddenly going blank and deserting him of any smart arsed response. Did this guy just compliment him?

'Do you talk?' The guy nudged, 'We only have two minutes.'

When the whistle blew, however, he remained sitting, his gaze flicking to the next dude waiting. 'Shoo, I'm not done here.'

The man cast Kol a glance before returning his attention to Kai, a low growl escaping his lips. 'It's my turn now, punk, move.'

The Original could sense that shit was about to go down and hastily kicked Kai under the table, completely missing his target and instead brushing his leg against the other guy's. He almost cringed when Kai jumped and looked at him with a confused expression. _This morning could not get any worse_ , he thought angrily to himself.

Why was he trying to stop a fight anyway? The reason he was here in the first place was to cause chaos, and now he was stopping it?

Shaking his head to try and clear it again, he looked up at the dude. 'I don't need to talk to you, I've had enough.' Pushing his chair back, he stood up and practically ran out of the building, finding it difficult with the amount of tables crammed in there.

Once he had finally reached the main door, he threw it open and crashed straight into his brother. To say that Nik was surprised was an understatement, but he recovered from it remarkably quickly and gave Kol a smug smile.

'So you _did_ listen to me for once.' He chuckled, smoothing down his ruffled shirt. 'Have fun?'

The Original was saved from answering, or rather making up a sarcastic comment, when Kai burst through the doors behind him, his sister in tow.

'Wait! Don't leave! I didn't-' He cut off, bending down to catch his breath. 'I didn't get your number...' He finished quietly.

Kol could feel his cheeks heating up and he deliberately avoided his brother's amused smile, quickly muttering a 'shut up' under his breath.

'I forgot that guys were more your type, little brother.' Nik whispered with a grin, clearly unable to keep his mouth shut.

'You're gay?' Kai asked, his eyes lighting up. Or maybe Kol just imagined that; he wasn't planning on staring at the guy any longer to figure it out.

Turning on his heels, he regained whatever dignity he had left and headed down the stairs away from the building, only to get blocked by the other guy again.

'Malachai, leave him alone. He's not interested...' His sister said, sounding tired and something else, too. Disappointed?

'Oh he is, he's just playing it cool.' Nik said with a snort, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Kol spun around on the spot and shot his brother the dirtiest glare in the Universe. 'Shut up, Nik! This is all your damn fault!'

Sniffing, he turned to stalk away again, completely forgetting that Kai was in front of him. Smacking into the other male, he suddenly found himself up close and personal with the guy he was trying to avoid. He could feel Kai's breath on his cheek and shivered, promptly lifting his hands up to press them against the man's chest.

Shoving him a little harder than necessary, he almost felt guilty when Kai's ass hit the floor. 'Sorry.' He muttered, reluctantly holding out one hand for him.

Taking the offered hand, Kai grinned and pulled himself up again. 'It's okay, I'll fall for you anyday.'

Kol growled dangerously and stomped away, craving his bed more than ever now.


End file.
